Ju-on: The Final
Ju-on: The Final Curse (呪怨 ザ・ファイナル Juon za fainaru) is a 2015 Japanese supernatural horror film and the eleventh and final movie in the franchise. It is a sequel to the The Beginning of the End.http://eiga.com/news/20150319/17/ As with the previous installment, The Final Curse is directed by Masayuki Ochiai. Actress Airi Taira stars. http://s.rbbtoday.com/article/2015/03/18/129525.html The film was announced in March 2015. The teaser poster was released on March 19th, 2015.http://eiga.com/news/20150313/14/1/01/http://s.rbbtoday.com/article/2015/03/18/129525.html A teaser trailer recollecting the franchise was released on March 16, 2015. The official trailer was released in March 8, 2015.http://special.movies.yahoo.co.jp/detail/20150508384138/ The film was released in June 20, 2015. Synopsis Ikuno Yui was eventually killed by the curse and her older sister and a hotel staff, Mai, lost contact with her, and was informed that she has disappeared. Mai worries about Yui and goes in search for her. She investigates what happened to her, unaware that she fell victim of a mysterious, ruthless grudge curse, and the risks of becoming the next. Meanwhile, Kyosuke Takeda learns about Yui's and Naoto's deaths and decides to demolish the Saeki house in hopes that it will stop the curse. He locks up, demolishes, and barres the Saeki house from being built ever again, but it doesn't help. Yui's ghost begins appearing to Mai, often alongside Toshio, guiding her thoughout investigation her and giving her hints about her fate. Mai soon understands that Yui has died and tries to understand how it happened. Yui tells her about Toshio and that he did this to her. Meanwhile, Takeo's older sister and her teenage daughter, a high schoolgirl named Reo, had lost their husband and father. It is at this time that Reo's mother finally learns about what happened to the Saeki family and decides to adopt Toshio. Reo and her friends, Midori, and Madoka, learn about it too, discuss Toshio and his family, and wonder what happened to them. While talking to Reo on their way to school Midori mentions her older sister, Yayoi, who disappeared about ten years ago. Toshio arrives in Reo's house, and strange things begin to happen, including hauntings by Kayako, Toshio, and other ghosts experienced by both Reo and her mother. Ena, a psychic girl living in a hospital near Reo's house, begins recording the ghost's activities. After the sleepless night Reo begins to fear Toshio and being home alone so she invites Midori and Madoka to her house to spend the night with her. During the night Midori meets Toshio and is disturbed by him just like Reo. Only Madoka notices nothing strange about him and thinks that he's very cute. Next day, at school, Reo, Madori, and Madoka discuss Toshio and his family once again and Madoka decides to search about them on the web. Madoka urges Reo to stay away from Toshio and walks away. Midori goes to karaoke and her screen distorts into a freakish image. Midori returns from the restroom, and sees Yayoi. Yayoi disappers and Toshio appears in her place, meowing at Midori and scaring her. Yayoi grabs Midori's face and kills her by throwing her upwards, making her head stuck in the ceiling while Toshio appears inder the table. Madoka goes to cafe and searches about Toshio. She finds the news article about the Saeki murders, and uploads it to Reo. Reo reads the article, and finds out about Saeki murders. Meanwhile Madoka hears meowing, looks under the table and sees Mar sitting there. She walks around the table, looks under it again, sees Toshio, and backs away in fear. All the people in cafe disappear and the curse kills Madoka by boiling her from the inside. Reo heads to Toshio's room and finds him seemingly unconscious. He jumps on her back. She freaks out and falls down the stairs. She and her mother board themselves from Kayako. Reo's mother decides to protect her until the end, heads to the kitchen to get a knife and gets killed by Kayako. Reo mourns her mother, and swears revenge. She picks up the knife, and heads upstairs. Reo attempts to kill Toshio, but Kayako kills her by breaking her spine. Meanwhile, Mai is sleeping with Sota in their apartment when she hears Yui's voice apologizing to her and wakes up. Mai, and Sota listened to Yui's voicemail at their apartment and heard her breathing and then a death rattle. Sota got scared by it and turns it off. Mai receives Yui's belongings, and finds Yui's and Konishi's notes and Saeki house address. She finds and reads Kayako's diary. That evening, Sota returns home from work and sees Mai still reading the diary. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, while he reads the diary too, gets scared, and disturbed by it, and tries to dispose of it. Next evening, Sota meets Kayako in the metro, hears her repeating her quotes from the diary, and recognizes her as it's owner. Next day, Mai decides to visit the Saeki house and heads to the place where it was. She arrives at the place and is disappointed to see that there is no traces of the house left. Kyosuke comes to this place and meets her by empty lot. He tells her about the house and it's fate and warns her of the curse. She tells him that Yui came to this house before her death and he reveals to her that he knows about Yui and her fate. She tells him that she must find Toshio Saeki regardless for Yui's sake and asks him for his new address. After a short hesitation he gives her Reo's adress and she sets off to her house, not knowing that Sota's following her. She arrives at Reo's house and finds it empty. Sota follows her to the house and sees Ena in the hospital window. He enters the hospital and meets and questions Ena about the house and it's inhabitants. While doing that, he suddenly experiences a vision about Ena's encounter with Toshio. He then goes to Reo's house and enters inside. He goes to Toshio's room and finds him seemingly unconscious and sitting on a chair. He approaches him and tries to wake him. Toshio then suddenly wakes up and begins strangling him. Sota barely fights him off and thinks that he's killed him. In horror and feeling guilty, he returns to his and Mai's apartment, sees that Kayako's diary has returned again and tries to burn it. Meanwhile, Mai arrives at a hotel and sees Sota's ghost walking around it. She follows him to the elevator and finds it filled with Toshio's who all meow at her. Worried, she calls Sota and receives no answer. He is eventually killed by Kayako in their apartment. Mai arrives at apartment and finds Sota dead. Next day, Mai sits at the table, mourns Sota, looks at Kayako's journal, talks to herself about the curse and decides to get revenge and end it. She heads back to Reo's house and meets with the ghosts of Reo and her mother. They present the possessed Ena as Toshio. Seeing Toshio leaving Ena's body, Mai frantically tries to escape, but is cornered by Kayako. Kayako suddenly disappears and Yui appears in her place and tells Mai that she's in a great pain. Mai asks why doesn't she just get reincarnated, therefore ending her curse. Yui's face turns evil and she says that the curse cannot be stopped, that it will always kill, and that it's hatred and grudge will only grow and get stronger. She then smiles evilly and laughs at Mai, before disappearing. Kayako appears in her place with horribly disfigured face. Mai sees her face and begs for help when Kayako comes closer and kills her, while Toshio appears and sits on a kitchen table. Cast *Taira Airi as Ikuno Shouno Maihttp://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20150217-00000323-oric-ent *Ren Kiriyama as Sota Kitamura *Nonoka Ono as Reo * Yurina Yanagi as Midori * Miyabi Matsuura as Madoka * RIMI as Ena * Kanan Nakahara as Reo's Mother * Misaki Saisho as Kayako Saeki * Kai Kobayashi as Toshio Saeki * Yasuhito Hida as Takeo Saeki * Yuina Kuroshima as Yayoi * Yoshihiko Hakamada as Kyosuke Takeda * Nozomi Sasaki as Ikuno Shouno Yui * Hikakin as Waiter Production In February 16th 2015, before filming started, director Masaiuki Ochiai, actresses Taira Airi and Misaki Saisho (Kayako) and Kai Kobayashi (Toshio) attended the purification ceremony and the first press release, where the title was first announced the upcoming film was discussed.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2048729/full/ Filming started on February 22, 2015. Notes and trivia *The story is mirrored in The Grudge 2, as the sister (Aubrey and Mai) of a previous, deceased victim (Karen and Yui) goes in search for her, crosses paths with the grudge curse and eventually dies from it too. Gallery Ju-poster2.jpg|Teaser poster. juFINALCEj-MdYVIAMGUb7.jpg kayako.jpg 1442942881877.jpg ifi.jpg Juon_The_Final-0012.jpg received_649131911889201.jpeg received_649131901889202.jpeg vkh.jpg Teaser trailer References External links *Official page *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter Category:Ju-on films